


headfirst into everything

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: It was Jackson’s idea, the two of them coming in here together. Jinyoung had doubted, so sure that it just wouldn’t work, but Jackson insisted. Jackson insisted, Jinyoung gave in, and here they are now, standing close together under the rush of the shower in the bathtub.





	headfirst into everything

It was Jackson’s idea, the two of them coming in here together. Jinyoung had doubted, so sure that it just wouldn’t work, but Jackson insisted. Jackson insisted, and Jinyoung gave in.

And here they are now, standing close together under the rush of the shower in the bathtub. The water’s warmed up to a perfect temperature, and it’s a good thing that they both seem to agree on what that actually is. Jinyoung closes his eyes and tilts his head back a little, getting his hair wet under the spray, letting himself relax. The heat of the water on his skin has him feeling less tense, has his muscles loosening up.

There’s that heat, and then the unexpected one: Jackson’s mouth on his neck, taking him by surprise. Jinyoung opens his eyes a crack, careful not to get water in them, but only manages to keep them open for a moment: Jackson’s teeth nip at his skin, and Jinyoung’s eyes flutter shut again. He should have known they’d end up like this. Should have known that this is what Jackson was hoping for.

Jackson kisses his way up Jinyoung’s neck, up over his jaw, and then presses their lips together, brief and light if only for now.

“Can’t resist,” he murmurs when he pulls back, his voice low, and when he goes back in for another kiss, Jinyoung makes it deep. If the noise Jackson makes at that indicates anything, it’s that now he’s the one being taken by surprise.

Jinyoung’s other hand settles on Jackson’s neck, cupping the back of his head, and Jackson just seems to open up even more, moaning into the kiss. He gets a hand on Jinyoung’s side, loose, and he’s just stroking at the skin with his fingertips, but it’s like magic somehow, even better than the rush of the water.

It’s not long before Jackson’s thrusting forward, grinding his hips against Jinyoung’s, and Jinyoung matches the movement. Yes, he wants this. Wants something, whatever Jackson wants to give. Everything the two of them have done together so far has been just as good as Jinyoung expected. Better, even. Jackson’s enthusiasm is infectious, his mouth’s to die for, and they’re pretty much compatible. Why should things be any different now that they’re in here? It’ll be wetter, Jinyoung knows. More slippery. He figures they can deal with that.

The kiss breaks. Jackson’s eyes, when Jinyoung gets a look at them, seem wider and darker, his pupils blown. He’s starting to get hard – Jinyoung can feel it – and Jinyoung knows that he’s just the same.

“Yeah?” Jinyoung asks, the hand on Jackson’s neck moving to stroke his cheek, and Jackson nods.

“Yeah,” he confirms. “Here – let me.”

Jinyoung lets him, letting his hands drop to his sides. Jackson goes for Jinyoung’s cock, steady strokes of his hand, getting him harder. He’s still standing almost as close to Jinyoung as he was when they were kissing, only leaving space between them so he can touch Jinyoung’s dick. Jinyoung’s just about fully hard now, and Jackson keeps glancing up at his face, like he needs the reaction, like he’s feeding off of the approval.

“That’s so good,” Jinyoung tells him, because if there’s one thing he’s learned in their short time together (one thing he’s pretty sure he would have been able to guess beforehand just from spending time with Jackson), it’s that he likes the praise.

To prove Jinyoung’s point, Jackson’s face lights up.

“I can do even better,” he says after a moment.

Jinyoung expects Jackson to tighten his grip, or start moving his hand faster, but Jackson moves his hand off completely, letting go of Jinyoung’s cock, and gets down on his knees instead.

Well, fuck. Jinyoung won’t say no to that.

“Go on, then.” He wraps a hand around himself, holding his cock out to Jackson. “You’ve got it if you want it.”

Jackson just goes for it, not even bothering with a hand. He lets Jinyoung be the one to deal with that and just gets his mouth on Jinyoung, tongue first, licking at the head of Jinyoung’s cock before wrapping his lips around it. He takes Jinyoung deep, and Jinyoung reaches out to cup his cheek, to stroke his face. Jackson’s mouth is so good on his cock, wet and hot and perfect, and it’s even better when one of Jackson’s hands curls around the base on top of Jinyoung’s hand, squeezing lightly.

Jinyoung groans softly and thrusts his hips forward, trying to push more into Jackson’s mouth. Jackson just takes it, sucking harder, his cheeks hollowing. He looks so good like this, his hair slicked back because of the water, his skin flushed not only because of the heat of the shower but because he’s turned on, too. Wet and hot and perfect, just like this mouth.

Even under the rush of the shower, the noise of Jackson’s mouth is loud enough that Jinyoung can hear it loud and clear. The sound turns into sensation, making Jinyoung shiver, his hand shaking on Jackson’s cheek. He mutters a curse under his breath and Jackson looks up at him, still moving his mouth on Jinyoung’s cock even though his face is asking a hundred questions at once. _Is this good? Do you like it? What else do you want?_

“Oh,” Jinyoung says, out loud this time, brushing his thumb across Jackson’s cheek. “Oh, Jackson-ah. Jackson.” He readjusts his hands, freeing the hand on his cock from underneath Jackson’s and getting it in his wet hair, smoothing back a stray bit. He can’t seem to form any other words right now: it’s just Jackson and Jackson’s mouth and Jackson’s hand. Everything else is irrelevant.

Jackson gets a proper grip on Jinyoung’s dick, his thumb stroking along the underside, gradually moving along until he’s tracing circles at the top of Jinyoung’s balls. Jinyoung breathes out, and he expects a gasp but ends up with a moan, long and loud and wrecked-sounding. Fuck. Fuck-fuck-fuck. With every bob of Jackson’s head, every touch of his fingertips, Jinyoung’s reminded of just how well Jackson’s come to know him and his body.

Jinyoung’s so lost in it that it’s a surprise when Jackson pulls off, a slick _pop_ resounding from his mouth as he draws it back. He looks up at Jinyoung, his breathing heavy, and when he speaks, his voice is rough from the stretch of Jinyoung inside him.

“You can fuck my face,” he says, rubbing his cheek against the tip of Jinyoung’s cock, precome smearing onto his skin. “If you want.”

The way he’s looking at Jinyoung – desperate and flushed and needy, his cock hard and untouched between his spread thighs – makes it pretty obvious that it’s what _he_ wants, at least. Who would Jinyoung be to deny him that? Who would he be to deny _himself_ that?

“OK,” Jinyoung says. “OK, yeah. I want to.”

Jackson drops Jinyoung’s cock, settling his hands on his thighs instead, and opens his mouth. Waiting. Jinyoung holds himself out with one hand, gripping at Jackson’s head with the other, and guides his cock inside.

“Is this OK?” he ask before he’s even all the way in, and Jackson inclines his head for a second, telling him _yes._ “Good. That’s good.”

Now, both of Jinyoung’s hands are on Jackson, holding his head, keeping him still. He thrusts forward and then back, gentle to start off with, working up a rhythm. Jackson takes it happily, his eyes falling shut as he moans around Jinyoung’s cock.

Jinyoung can only take that as encouragement. He experiments with going a little harder, a little faster, watching Jackson’s reaction to see if it’s all right. Judging from the hazy, glassy-eyed adoration when he looks up at Jinyoung again, it is.

“I think I’m gonna come,” Jinyoung murmurs after a while longer, the words slurred from the pure pleasure of it all. “I’m–you–”

He breaks off into a groan. To Jackson, that seems to be an invitation to get his hands back on Jinyoung, to start working actively on his cock again. Jinyoung lets him, pausing from fucking into Jackson’s mouth so Jackson can do all he can to get Jinyoung to come for him.

Jackson’s eyes are closed again, and he’s even more eager than before. It’s like all he wants is to have Jinyoung come in his mouth, to taste him, to make him feel good. And Jinyoung already _does_ feel good, so good that it’s proving difficult to not start thrusting forward again. He wants Jackson’s mouth just as much as Jackson wants his cock.

The noises Jackson’s making around Jinyoung’s dick are perhaps even louder than before, wet and sloppy. His hand’s there, too: his grip’s firm and perfect at the base of Jinyoung’s cock. The sight and sound and sensation suddenly all become too much. Before Jinyoung can even articulate it, he’s coming, right down Jackson’s throat. Jackson swallows it the best he can, not pulling off of Jinyoung’s cock until he seems sure that Jinyoung’s completely finished. When he does pull back, he’s panting and breathless, licking at his mouth like he wants to savour as much of Jinyoung as he possibly can.

“Jackson,” Jinyoung says, moving his hand from Jackson’s head. “Jackson-ah, come up here.”

He extends his hand and Jackson takes it, standing up. Jinyoung pulls him in close and kisses him, an arm snaking down so he can rest his hand on Jackson’s hip. Soon, the hand ends up closing around Jackson’s dick, and Jackson’s breath audibly hitches at the touch. Jinyoung starts to jerk him off, his hand as steady as he can make it, and when the kiss breaks, Jackson presses his face to Jinyoung’s shoulder. He’s moaning against Jinyoung’s skin, curses and Jinyoung’s name and _please-god-yes._ His breath is warm and heavy against Jinyoung’s collarbone, and with Jinyoung’s other hand, he holds Jackson up the best he can. One of Jackson’s hands settles on Jinyoung’s waist, supporting himself, squeezing hard. He’s so beautiful. He’s so beautiful, and he’ll be even more beautiful when he’s coming, when he’s been pushed to the edge and the only thing for him to feel is _good._

Jinyoung gets him there, a surge of pride rushing through him when he realises that Jackson’s reached orgasm. He’ll never get sick of hearing Jackson like this, seeing him like this. Hearing Jackson gasp and groan, all because of what Jinyoung’s doing to him. Seeing Jackson’s mouth swollen from kisses, from sucking Jinyoung off, from biting at his lip in a futile attempt to keep quiet.

He definitely isn’t quiet now, as Jinyoung’s name slips out again-again-again, as he shudders in Jinyoung’s arms, as he comes over Jinyoung’s skin. Jinyoung lets the shower wash it away, and they’re still for a moment, holding each other under the stream of water. Jackson kisses Jinyoung on the cheek before pulling away.

“Told you coming in here with me was a good idea,” he says, grinning.

“OK.” Jinyoung has to smile. “You got me there, I guess.”

“I did, didn’t I?” says Jackson, sounding proud of himself. “You know what else sounds like a good idea?” he continues, and then, before Jinyoung can ask him _what?_ – “You washing my hair.” He reaches out to the shower rack, picks up a bottle of shampoo, and holds it out to Jinyoung. “Come on.”

Jinyoung snorts, but he takes it.

“As long as you do mine after,” he says, squeezing some shampoo into his palm, and Jackson nods, like he wouldn’t dream of anything else.

“Of course,” Jackson tells him, and it’s such a small thing, but the pure sincerity as he says it has Jinyoung sure that he can count on Jackson for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, everyone!! you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs, and on twitter @gotsevenses


End file.
